With the convergence of telecommunications and media services, there is increased competition among service providers to offer more services and features to consumers, and concomitantly develop new revenue sources. For instance, traditional telecommunication companies are entering the arena of media services that have been within the exclusive domain of cable (or satellite) television service providers. Thus, customers can readily access a vast supply and variety of audio/video content. For example, live audio/video content can be received via a broadcast network, a cable network, Verizon® FiOS® network, satellite network, an internet protocol television (IPTV) system, an internet protocol video system, a wireless network, etc. Concurrently, media services have enjoyed great success in other industries, such as portable media devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, mobile phones, etc.), audio streaming services, video streaming, etc. With the vast variety of media content delivery mechanisms, traditional techniques for indexing media content have become inadequate.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide effective indexing of media content.